Emperor's Crown
by hawkstout
Summary: Warnings Inside, Contains Slash and Non-Con elements: The world has united under the banner of one man: Lex Luthor. He single-highhandedly has defeated the Justice League and brought on a dictatorship of world peace. Dick Grayson finds himself playing a dangerous game with the despot as he desperately searches for a way to save the dictator's prisoner, Superman.
1. Games

Warnings: Contains rape/non-con elements and Slash.

Pairings: Lex Luthor/Dick Grayson (dubious consent/non-con), Lex Luthor/Clark Kent (rape/non-con), Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, One-sided (sorta) Damian Wayne/Dick Grayson, Batman & Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane

* * *

"Emperor Luthor? Your two o'clock is here."

"Send them in."

Lex leaned back in his chair, the more things changed the more they stayed the same. Being Emperor of a planet wasn't only tickertape parades and hunting down so called 'heroes.' It was also work, work similar to what he did as a business man. The door slide open.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne—and Richard! What a pleasure."

The child had the perfect poker face set in a chiselled jaw that echoed his father's features. He was big, would probably grow bigger and fill out to his father's height and weight. As he was now he was a few inches taller than his older brother, and a tiny bit broader. Fifteen and imposing like his foolish father never was. At his side Richard was a beautiful contrast. Lithe, wiry, thin and unconsciously graceful. Whereas his little brother wore a poker face set in stone, his was an easy smile that looked as genuine as sunshine.

The two put up an effortless wall. Game faces showing what they wanted to show, polite diffidence. But Lex was Emperor and had been in a boardroom since before they were born. It was hard to read them, but not impossible. The boy was agitated, Richard was nervous on behalf of his brother.

Bruce Wayne's sons bowed low. He still felt a tingle of pleasure at the sight of submissiveness from powerful people. The two before him were boys, but that didn't make them impotent, quite the opposite actually. Their youth was probably what kept them safe during the purges. They grew in a time of war, bloodshed, the end of one world order and the beginning of another. They survived and were tempered by their survival.

"Please," he gestured and they straightened like good little puppets.

"Emperor, we thank you for your invitation," The boy said smoothly. His voice was deepening and he was probably doing his damndest to make sure it didn't crack.

Lex smiled his benevolent ruler smile, "Please Mr. Wayne, call me Lex, or Mr. Luthor if you must. I've known your brother since he was ten, and he's always been one of my favorites."

One of the perks of being Emperor was no matter what you said it wasn't creepy. Richard met his playful grin with his own appreciative cheeky smile. That's what he liked about Wayne's eldest. He was a good actor. Smart enough to be polite and pretty while the men he was surrounded by talked about the shifting landscape of their world and galaxy. It allowed Richard Grayson to move behind the scenes. Even now he was showing his value to his younger brother, pulling attention while making sure their impression was as neat as possible. The boy by himself, although undeniably a genius of the boardroom, was a lump of clay compared to Lex. Richard ensured the boy behaved himself and, if he didn't, distract the Emperor with his beauty and wit. It was the same routine he performed as a child at Bruce Wayne's side, although it was wasted on that buffoon. It took more than a pretty child to obfuscate that man's stupidity. Lex always had enjoyed the show though. Damian Wayne and Richard Grayson were a better act, he could already tell.

"You're very kind Mr. Luthor," The boy cut into his thoughts. His eyes were narrowed the slightest bit. His neck jutted out just a little. He probably wasn't even aware of his marginally aggressive stance. Most people wouldn't catch it. On first glance he looked as cool as a Gotham winter, but it was evident he was protective of his elder brother. Lex didn't mind. The boy would be as empty-headed as his father if he didn't fear the man in front of him. Lex could crush both of them with one simple gesture.

He waved his hand towards a table set with tea and sandwiches.

"I hope you don't mind. I have to take any opportunity and since we're friends…"

"Of course! We don't mind at all. Trust me, we've been there." Richard gently pushed his brother towards the table making it look like a friendly pat on the shoulder. That was interesting. He might be able to read the boy's moods through Richard since the young man had an obvious talent for it and knew the Wayne child better. He must have smelled reluctance.

"You honour us," The boy said, "With such a candor Em—Mr. Luthor."

Damian Wayne was pretty good when he wanted to be. Lex wasn't sure if the slip was intentional or not.

Lex took a seat, served them tea and leaned back schooling his own easy smile.

"Yes, well. I know that the shift was difficult for your family, but I want to continue the friendship the Waynes and Luthors have shared, Mr. Wayne." Lex liked using Bruce Wayne's moniker on the boy. It was an obvious platitude meant to make the boy feel inadequate. The Emperor called him 'Mr. Wayne' because it pleased him to do so and skirted on the absurd to address the big child across from him as such.

"I can't hold ill feelings." Damian shrugged. "Everyone lost someone. It's a hard sacrifice for world peace, but the world is better in the end, you saved it. When Gotham fell you could only count your blessings by who was still beside you when it was over." The boy's eyes shifted towards Richard for the briefest of seconds, but Lex expected it and watched for it. He got to see the care the stony teenager felt toward his brother. The look was echoed in Richard's eyes and lasted longer. Hard not to be jealous of such loving siblings. Lex could admit money and power couldn't buy that.

"But you both suffered more than most," Lex pressed, perhaps a small punishment for them having what he couldn't. "Not only your father's death, but your brother's treason."

Damian's countenance didn't shift at all. He either supressed what he was feeling very well, or he didn't care much for Timothy Drake-Wayne in the first place. Lex leaned towards the second when he saw the obvious grief on Richard's face.

That was another thing he liked about Richard, he didn't bother to hide emotions that had no real bearing on the conversation. It made him more interesting to observe. He remembered many times Richard small and delicate at Bruce Wayne's side while Bruce explained the boy's enthusiasm for Lexcorp products to hide the fact he probably forgot to hire a sitter. Unlike most brats his age Richard was quiet and respectful so his presence had never annoyed Lex. Bruce Wayne's nonsensical babble was often undercut by Richard's charming babble. Lex liked seeing the boy's eyes widen in obvious amazement when talking about the aerospace program or the undersea missions he launched. The boy gave away little when it came to business practices and workers' rights, but he never allowed himself restraint on emotions that wouldn't give Lex any advantages. It made his mask even stronger by allowing those harmless emotions to pass through. He wondered if the boy learned it in the circus. He certainly didn't learn it from Bruce Wayne, an open book of simple impulsive emotions.

Damian's knuckles tightened briefly when he noticed his brother's reaction so Lex surmised the two youngest of Wayne's children didn't get along and probably vied for their older brother's attention. Damian should be pleased by his victory. Richard was at his side, not Drake-Wayne's.

Timothy Drake-Wayne was still at large actually, but Lex had no problem with that. In a state run by fear it was important to have an enemy to blame misfortune on. The rag-tag group Drake-Wayne joined would be easy enough to crush, but they caused him no real damage. They would never get to him and that was all that really mattered. They could blow up all the empty buildings they wanted. It didn't change the fact that he ruled the world and would one day, perhaps, rule more than that.

Drake-Wayne's status only gave him more of an advantage over the two in front of him.

"I hope you don't judge us on _his_ merits," Damian let his open disgust leak through. A little bit of damage control.

"No, no, of course not," Lex said effortlessly. "I only mean to say that it must have been hard for you. Thirteen years old, your father dead, your brother a traitor, Wayne Enterprises rubble. You've done well rebuilding it from literally the ground up. I can only admire that."

"Drake's not our brother," Damian said ruthlessly. He had emphasised 'our' and leaned nearer to his brother when he did it. The boy's eyes skimmed Richard who looked sad, but was nodding his head reluctantly; his sky blue eyes met Lex.

"He … made the wrong choice."

He had to compliment the two. They acted perfectly. The disgusted younger brother, the wistful older brother. Showing Lex their honesty and through their honesty their loyalty. It was quite marvellous the balance they maintained.

"You can't blame a young man finding passion in revolution," Lex shrugged as if he wasn't bothered by their brother's treason and acts of terror. "If I had lost he would no doubt be lauded as a hero who stopped a dictator, not as a terrorist who works towards the destruction of peace. It's all in the perception. The branding." He picked up a sandwich, "Please, I am being rude dredging up the past. Have some lunch. Talking about such dark things, even with friends is inappropriate, especially since I want to talk about good things with you, Mr. Wayne, but first let's eat."

The three dug into their lunch. Damian took the tea, Richard preferred coffee. Richard kept the conversation light, taking control of it with ease. Damian every so often would punctuate with a clever sardonic remark. Such a team, Lex could only imagine what he could have done with the two of them. If they had grown so well under that idiot playboy think how they would have blossomed under a master like Lex.

"Now I'm sure you get asked this a lot Richard," He said. They were just finishing desert. The tête-à-tête had been enjoyable. That was good, as the Emperor didn't suffer fools and bores anymore like he used to. Richard looked at him curiously his wide mouth filled with cake. He raised his eyebrows politely.

"Bruce seemed to adopt a lot of children with black hair and blue eyes. I can only wonder…"

Richard swallowed, forced himself to chuckle, "Yeah, I've been asked that before. No, Bruce is definitely not my biological father. That honour belonged to John Grayson. If you saw a picture you'd have no doubt."

And Lex didn't have to be polite. On his holographic computer he searched for John Grayson of the flying Grayson. A beaming face was projected in front of them so suddenly that Richard's polite mask nearly slipped right off.

"Oh, I do see it," Lex said casually as if he hadn't just dragged the young man's dead father out for his own personal inspection over the dining table. He called up another picture. This time it was both Mary and John. He tilted his head studying them and glanced at Richard. The remaining Flying Grayson's face was completely blank and neutral, probably the safest expression he could take. It was odd seeing him without a smile.

"You have your father's colouring and facial features," He reached over and ran his fingers down the young man's jawline. Richard didn't move an inch. "But it's softened by your mother's bone structure. Exquisite." He tapped his cheek, "I suppose that answers that." He pulled back and the hologram shut down.

Damian looked as neutral as his brother, but he could feel his rage physically. Apparently he didn't appreciate Lex's teasing and touches. The boy might have a big brother complex.

"And what about your mother, Mr. Wayne?" The boy's midnight blue—nearly black eyes met his own and he allowed Lex to see his anger. Impetuous, but he was only fifteen after all.

"You wouldn't be able to find her on google," Damian answered, barely restrained. It seemed he did carry some of his father's impulsiveness. He jerked the slightest bit when Richard put a hand on his shoulder. A look passed between the two, and they were once again the characters they played for the Emperor's amusement. Lovely.

"It's been a wonderful lunch Lex, but my brother and I don't want to take up too much of your precious time. You said you had good things to talk about with Damian?" Richard said, bright as a new penny.

"I like my time taken by the both of you. You are the next generation after all. Important to how our society will develop. That's why I've called your brother here."

"Oh?" Damian hummed with perfectly faked interest. His rage was gone, boxed away for now.

"As you know I seized control of many corporations and companies for the greater good, but I did leave a few untouched, one of them Wayne Enterprises." That was because at the time W.E. was a smouldering pit in the ground with most of its CEOs dead or in hiding. It looked good on paper that Lex wasn't taking control of everything, but really he had.

Damian nodded along interest piqued.

"It was because I thought perhaps Wayne Enterprises had ties to the Batman. I wanted to see what the Dark Knight would do, crippled," That had also been a factor. He had been so sure, but years of digging had been fruitless. There was no connection.

The boys glanced at each other, surprised. Dick looked at him opening his mouth and closing it, then steeling himself.

"Batman's an urban legend. I know his story kind of spread around in the last two years, but every Gothamite knows it's just a story made up by the cops. His symbol gave the city hope when all those murderers and freaks were running around unchecked. They still light the Bat Signal sometimes during curfew. Stay in bed or the Bat will get you, that sort of thing."

Lex smiled and appreciated the young man's candor and careful apology by the lowering of long eyelashes and the slight tilt of his head baring neck.

"Oh, Batman is very real," Lex tented his fingers. He spoke to them like a favorite uncle might tell their nephews campfire stories. "I've met him before. He was in the Justice League alongside Superman."

"But that seems… they were so public," Damian said. He didn't look like he believed a word that Lex was saying, but was wise enough not to argue too much.

"That's Batman's talent. Remaining unseen in the shadows. Using fear, superstition, word of mouth. I always thought he had your father in his pocket. Investigations were fruitless of course. I gave Bruce Wayne too much credit. He wasn't really the type to be interested in heroes, villains, politics or multi-billion dollar companies when it all came down to it. Just women, orphans and pleasure."

"Quite right. One can almost envy his simple view on life," Damian agreed seemingly unbothered by the insult to the elder Wayne or the insinuations. "How about it Dick, were there any bats in our closet when you were a child?"

Richard shook his head in amusement. They were keeping an easy rhythm with Lex. Trying to be humorous, but ready to pull back into submissive agreement if Lex so much as twitched at them in annoyance. Lex preferred the show.

"If Batman was the Black King behind Wayne Enterprises we would be the first to know," Richard shrugged. "The real mastermind was Lucius Fox. Bruce wasn't the best business man, but he knew people. He knew who he could rely on. He brought in people that made up for his faults. He wasn't so inattentive to the company as people thought; it was just that he wasn't suited to run it. A partier is who he was, but he was more big-hearted than people gave him credit for. He took in four orphans and raised them out of love. That doesn't sound like a man who would make pacts with shadowy villains to me."

"Well said Richard, you're quite right. I have come to such a conclusion, but never the less, Batman is very real and the fact that he hasn't sunk his talons into Wayne Enterprises is a good thing for all of us."

"It's unexpected," Damian mused. "I never would have thought someone so clearly ripped off from an old comic book could be real, but as you are who you are we'll definitely take your word for it. So he must be still at large then, you speak as if he is."

Curious glances between the boys. They were definitely interested in what he had to say.

"Unfortunately yes, and more effective than any of the other rebels that would stomp on peace and freedom. He lost his resources when Gotham fell. Whoever was funding him must have perished, but that doesn't take away his mind, his genius. The rebel group that your brother joined, I believe he controls it, amongst others."

Damian snorted, "Sounds like the kind of man Drake would follow. Amazing, a shadow that's giving you trouble when you have the Amazon's sieged, the Lanterns bound in bureaucratic red tape, the Flash in hiding, the Martian being studied, Green Arrow locked up for the rest of his natural life and Superman—"

"Mine," Lex interrupted.

They were startled, genuinely surprised.

"…What?" Richard asked open mouthed.

"I thought Superman was killed," Damian asked for clarification. Lex could only read their astonishment, o therwise, both of them had dropped their masks hard over their other emotions. Lex wasn't suspicious of that. Nearly everyone saw Superman as a symbol of good at one time or another, even after all his propaganda work. As much as he craved it, he couldn't expect every man, woman and child to hate and fear the alien as he did, not yet at any rate. Many of his American citizens grew up under the terrifying shadow of the Kryptonian. They saw him as protection rather than the boulder in front of humanity's progress he actually was. In fact…

"You were a fan when you were younger, weren't you?" He pinned Richard with his gaze. The young man closed his mouth and slowly shrugged trying to keep cool. He dropped his eyes letting his usual confidence fizz. Shame suited that pretty face.

"Uh, yeah. Well, who wasn't?—I mean…"

Who wasn't other than Lex Luthor?

"But I remember you being particularly fond of him," Lex pressed. "Leaping around your father's office pretending to be Superman. You even had a red cape. It was very cute."

Not at the time of course. Richard was just another little lamb blinded by Lois Lane's swill of 'Truth, Justice and the American way.'

"What about you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I always preferred Katana," Damian said without missing a beat. He looked over at Richard a mocking eyebrow raised. "_You_ wore a cape?" He was trying to make it a joke. An embarrassing moment in his brother's past, not a reason for the Emperor to sign Richard's death warrant for treason. Damian didn't need to worry too much. Lex saw promise and purpose in both Bruce Wayne's sons. As long as they kept their game at a high level he saw no reason to hurt them—well, not much anyway.

"Ah… yeah…" Richard rubbed the back of his neck. He was looking at Lex trying to read the Emperor's face. He really was quite a sight actually. Not for the first time Lex wondered if Bruce Wayne's perchance for beautiful children was more hunger than coincidence. Of course Lex wasn't interested in kids himself, but a fully grown man that still bore the blush of youth? That was a different story. Richard was a bit tantalizing now that he thought about it.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Excuse me?" Richard blinked. Damian was on edge. Lex stood walking towards his desk.

"You were such a fan and I can give you a rare experience." He pressed the hidden button down and the wall across from him made a loud click and gradually slid away. The boys were standing, now staring with anticipation and hidden horror. The glass cage was slowly revealed, the green glow of Kryptonite cycling in the air. Superman raised his once proud head. Vision that could previously boil metal could only give a burning look toward his captor. He wasn't completely broken yet, but Lex didn't particularly care. He had him, that was what mattered.

"Now, now Kal-El, don't be rude, we have guests." Lex gestured to the boys. The alien's eyes drifted to Damian and Richard. He looked right through them. "Sorry Mr. Wayne, Richard. This is the first time I've allowed him to look upon human beings other than myself. Come on now Kal-El, Richard was a fan of yours once."

Lex walked forward and put a casual hand on Richard's shoulder. He noted Damian's anger at the touch. Definitely a big brother complex.

Kal-El unsteadily rose to his feet. He was naked. There was no point treating him like a human anymore, he wasn't a human after all. Despite his perfect human features, his perfect human physic, he was an alien.

"What do you think Richard? Of your hero?" Lex shoved Richard forward.

Richard stumbled forward catching his hand on the glass for balance.

Kal-El gazed at Richard. With great effort he pressed his hand against the glass mirroring the younger man. Richard stumbled back, startled.

"He's not my hero anymore," The young man looked away. "You proved to the world he couldn't be trusted."

"And he deserves what he gets," Damian finished bitterly. "Mr. Luthor this is quite a sight. I thought you had him killed."

Lex grinned, "I want the world to feel safe Mr. Wayne. The world feels safe when the monster's dead. Maybe it's foolish to imprison a tiger that still has his teeth, but … he lends himself well to the project I have planned for you. Kryptonian DNA is hard to come by."

"Oh?" Now Damian really sounded interested. "Batman and Superman in one project? I'm intrigued. Dick."

The young man's head snapped towards his younger brother. He had been staring at the alien. Quiet horror and fascination. He blinked. "Hm?"

"The Emper—Mr. Luthor and I will be talking about logistics of the business we plan to conduct. I know you don't enjoy it much."

Richard slowly nodded. His little brother was giving him an out. Lex couldn't have that.

"Why don't you stay here, get acquainted. Talk a bit." Lex smirked, "And your brother and I can talk in the lounge. I could use a drink."

"Damian's—"

He held up his hand. "Coke for him, I promise." He glanced at Damian. "Such a protective big brother. You run a billion dollar company, but you can't enjoy the end of the day with a brandy. You have a lot to look forward to, Mr. Wayne. Come, the lounge is this way." He steered Damian away and glanced back. The green glow of kryptonite reflected off Dick's skin. A very beautiful young man. Someone to snare maybe?

He watched the tapes later, hours after Damian Wayne and his older brother had left the premises. First he watched the news where Damian used his restrained Wayne charm and told the public how Wayne Enterprises had just received a lucrative government contract. One that meant safety and security from those that would bring peace to its knees. Richard smiled in the background, the proud big brother. Those two definitely knew how to play the crowd. He would enjoy working with them both. He lazily entered his office and pressed the secret button. Superman was revealed. As usual he said nothing. Lex held up the disk.

"So what did you two talk about?" he slipped the disk in his holographic computer. Kal-El's eyes flickered towards the image. "You really were his hero you know. It's sad, a young man like that being taken in and disappointed by a fraud like you. I suppose I wanted to punish you both for it."

The hologram filled the room and there was a slightly smaller duplicate of Richard and the cage that Kal-El resided in. It was minutes after he and Damian had left to discuss the contracts and exactly what he wanted Wayne Enterprise's services for. Richard was essentially trapped in the room. He rubbed his arm looking uncomfortable. His eyes stared out the window towards the bright cityscape of Metropolis.

_"I know you."_

Richard jumped in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

_"…What?"_ He asked tentatively moving towards the glass. Real emotions flashed over his face. Fear and uncertainty.

"You actually did speak with him," Lex's eyebrows raised in surprise. "How do you know him, Kal-El?"

With great effort the hologram answered. _"The newspaper. Bruce Wayne."_

_"You… that's right you were a reporter,"_ Richard said quietly, hesitantly. _"Clark Kent."_

Lex snorted at the sound of Kal-El's old name.

_"That's right,"_ Superman rasped, forced a smile. He tried to straighten, but he was too exhausted and leaned against the glass instead. _"Your name is Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's eldest, isn't that right? I interviewed you. A memorial piece for Haly's Circus. You were… what? Sixteen?"_

_"Yes,"_ Richard had moved back a few steps. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped in the room and didn't want to displease his Emperor. Lex had told him to talk to Superman.

Lex hadn't actually expected Superman to talk back, much less to start the conversation, but that was alright.

_"How is Bruce Wayne? Still on page 6?"_ It was a bad attempt at a joke. An alien attempting to find common ground with a human. Lex looked at Kal-El again. Kal-El's regard was fixed on the flickering image of Richard. He must miss it, interacting with humans. Pride wouldn't allow him to speak with Lex, but the young man he had no problem with.

"I didn't know you'd be taken in by a handsome young face, Kal-El," Lex chuckled. Superman quickly looked away from the boy as if to take back his interest. Too late for that now.

_"No." Richard's hologram interrupted. He looked down at the floor with barely contained anger. "Bruce Wayne is gone."_

Kal-El stumbled back and let himself fall onto the bench that was his bed. _"Oh. He said softly. I'm sorry."_

_"You should be,"_ Richard said coldly. _"It's your fault. Actually, no sorry. It was Oliver Queen's fault, but he was under your command, wasn't he? He's in jail now. Thank God."_

Lex frowned and glanced at Kal-El. "Sorry did I forget to mention that?" Kal-El stared right through him. Lex liked to keep the Alien in the dark about his Super Friends. He decided not to be annoyed at Richard though. The grief on the hologram Superman's face was payment enough.

The holograms stared at each other in silence.

_"It was Batman who watched over Gotham city."_ Kal-El said at last.

Richard stiffened, _"He's not real."_ It was an automatic reaction.

Curious. He really didn't believe in Batman even after his Emperor said it was so?

_"Everyone in Gotham knows he is,"_ Kal-El remonstrated gently.

Richard crossed his arms and refused to meet the alien's eye. _"He was our hero and you corrupted him."_

Lex let out a soft laugh of surprise. "My, my. That young man only half an hour before told me in the politest of words that I was silly for thinking Batman was real."

_"Is Gotham so bitter that it would rewrite his history?" Kal-El asked with a bit of despair at his friend's apparent fall from grace._

_"Yes. Batman's legend is going to die. Damian and I want to make sure of that. He's going to be known as a scam. That's the best way to destroy him. He was a symbol. Now he's just a fake. He killed our Father, now we're going to kill what mattered most to him. His legacy."_

Lex nodded in approval, "I must say I do like those boys Kal-El. Sharp and perceptive and out for revenge. They'll do well with me I think."

Superman's eyes narrowed at that.

"You disapprove?"

Not a word of protest from his prisoner. His hologram filled the silence.

_"Is he still alive?"_

_"How would I know?"_ It was said cruelly. Richard was growing a bit more comfortable. Taking shots at a man behind the glass that used to be his hero. A man that, by proxy, brought destruction to his city and killed his father.

_"Because you're from Gotham. Gotham is his."_

_"Well I haven't heard from him lately."_ Richard passed the cage back and forth as Kal-El sat studying the young man's movements. _"The Emperor thinks he is. He's meeting with my brother right now. I bet he's discussing exactly how they plan to catch him. They'll hunt him down and find him and make him pay for putting his trust in you. We'll find him." _

_"Don't." _

Richard looked at him incredulously. _"Don't?! Don't stop a murderer and a mad man from walking free?" _

_"The war is over Richard,"_ Kal-El said kindly. Sadness was written on his face. Compassion for the young man who had lost so much. _"Luthor won. Not even Batman can stop him. You and your brother should go on with your lives."_

_"That's not how I was raised."_ Grayson was all tense pent up energy, _"You start a show and you go until the very end. You don't stop and stumble over the mistakes, you just make sure the ending's spectacular. Batman's ending is going to be spectacular. Gotham belongs to the Wayne's now, Mr. Kent." _

_"Will you do something kind for me, Richard?"_

_"No. Why would I?"_

_"Because you are a kind man. You look upon an enemy that you hate, but I see your compassion. You feel ill witnessing a man being tortured in front of you, even if it is a man that you think has brought death and destruction to millions. You pity me." _

_"…I—no. I—"_

Kal-El was right though. Richard did pity him. Richard was still under the impression that Superman was a human being that deserved mercy and compassion. It might have been annoying or endearing. It was certainly useful.

_"Don't pity me, Richard. You're right. I did bring about those deaths because of my own hubris. You're right to hate me. The mistakes I made cost everyone."_

Richard turned away. _"You're a monster. I don't pity you."_ The hologram captured the tears in his pain-filled eyes beautifully.

Lex moaned salaciously. Richard would be a useful tool against Kal-El. He would definitely have to take the young man under his wing. Damian Wayne wouldn't like it at all. Lex didn't actually want to ruffle the teen's feathers too much, not when such an important project had fallen into his hands, but any twig to add to Kal-El's already heavy burden was too perfect to pass up. The first human contact Kal-El had had in two years. The first words spoken. Superman had chosen the boy, not Lex.

Richard wiped his eyes and moved as far away from the cage as possible.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Kal-El whispered. Richard didn't respond. They waited in silence until the door opened and Damian and Lex walked back into the room. Damian seemed to notice his older brother's agitation and took him by the wrist.

"Come Dick, we've taken up more than enough of the Emperor's valuable time." Richard nodded tiredly. Lex said something about how they would be welcome at any time and how much he enjoyed their company and how he looked forward to working with Wayne Enterprises. Richard probably wasn't hearing him anymore. His eyes every so often flickered back to the cage where Superman sat silently, an animal on display. The boys bowed low again and Damian practically dragged his older brother through the door. He talked excitedly about the project, feigning an eagerness to start rather than an eagerness to have his brother out of the building as soon as possible. Lex shrugged, that was reasonable. He had been cruel to Richard, although he hadn't actually expected the boy's fallen hero would speak to him and push Lex's cruel teasing to torture opening up his old wounds. The hologram cut out.

"That's not very fair Kal-El. We've known each other years and not a word, but as soon as a cute young thing comes along you can't shut up." Superman glared up at him, already protective of the boy even though the boy hated him. Lex took a seat in his arm chair reclining back. He liked staring at the alien. Strength brought to its knees. "I'm not a cruel man though. I can see you're taken with him. I'm taken with him myself. I think we should have him over again, without his young chaperone. No, don't speak. I know, I _know_. You think he's too young for me, but Kal-El, there are not many people that can speak so bravely in front of the great Superman, and I do get lonely, don't you? Maybe he's what our relationship needs. Someone to spice things up a little bit. He was an acrobat. Think how flexible he must be—"

"Leave him alone."

Those were the first words Superman had spoken to him in two years. Two years since the 'I surrender' passed his lips.

"See?" Lex moved back over to his desk and again hit the button. The wall slowly closed. It would leave his prisoner in darkness until the next time Lex decided to look upon him. "He's already having an effect." The wall slid shut. Superman would be enclosed in his sightless soundless world with only kryptonite for company.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview...**

* * *

"No."

He said it as soon as the two of them slipped in their limo and the bug detector cleared the car.

"It's Superman."

"No Grayson," He glared at his brother.

"Damian, this changes everything."

* * *

Notes: I have no idea where this story came from I'm usually not much of a Superman fan, but I do love Lex Luthor. hopefully everyone's in character. A warning to my usual readers, this is darker than my usual stories. Lex has power over people and he's going to use it in bad ways. Other than that there's not much divergence from my usual style. It's an alternate universe (as usual), it focuses a lot on Dick Grayson (as usual), it has a lot of bat-fam stuff (as usual), but now I'm writing about Superman (that's new)! Oh and the part where Damian goes "_You_ wore a cape," is a jab at Dick who always complained that Batman's cape got in the way and goes out sans cape as Nightwing. Any question or concerns just ask and I'll respond. See you next chapter hopefully.


	2. Flora and Fauna

"No."

He said it as soon as the two of them slipped in their limo and the bug detector cleared the car.

"It's Superman."

"No Grayson," He glared at his brother.

"Damian, this changes everything."

"It doesn't." Damian mentally sighed. This conversation wasn't about to go well for either of them.

"He spoke to me."

"Did you speak back?" Of all the moronic…

"I didn't drop our cover—" Grayson looked a bit insulted, "He's being tortured, Damian—"

"What did you say, Grayson?"

His older brother looked out the window as cars sped past. There was a weary look on his face. "I basically told him as much as I could. About Ollie and how Bruce was declared dead. How Batman is still skulking in the shadows and how we plan to hide Batman's very existence. Make him disappear."

"So now Luthor knows we lied about not believing in Batman?"

"Probably."

"Idiot." He would have found out eventually, but against an opponent like Luthor it was best to hold as many cards in your hand as possible.

"He's trapped behind a wall as a mad man's trophy! I had to do something. I had to give him hope that there are still people out there doing something!?" Grayson was angry now, probably at Damian's lack of empathy. Damian got it, he really did. He may not have to suffer the emotions Grayson was constantly at odds with, but he could recognise and understand them in his older brother. He knew Grayson's reasons and temperament and what kind of a man he was. He secretly admired him. Damian had never been able to develop much of a heart. The only person he loved was sitting beside him right now. Grayson was the only person his heart was capable of containing. His own father felt more like a goal than family. Batman was someone to respect, not care for. They might have gained that familial bond if not for the Fall, but after that there was no time for fathers and sons.

Grayson was unfortunately the opposite of Damian. His heart was vast. Too many friends, too much love and care. It only caused Grayson heartbreak in the end. So many dead friends, so many betrayals and he was always forced to move on and keep going. Forced to be an emotional rock when everyone else fell apart. Damian pitied his brother for having that burden, but he understood the necessity and was thankful. Grayson's emotions had effectively saved Damian from himself. Grayson wouldn't be Grayson without his love and loyalty.

"Are you even listening to me?" Grayson asked in exasperation. Damian gave a quiet, but audible sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm boring you," Dick said coldly. "I'm only talking about a man who has saved this planet more times than years you've been alive. A man that's been an uncle to us—"

"An uncle to you," Damian corrected. "Todd was terrified of him; Drake was quite often at odds with him on behalf of his boyfriend; and I? I could have probably cared less about Father's alien associate—" Damian held up his hand seeing Dick about to protest or read him the riot act. "However, I do understand his importance to _you_. I'm sorry you had to see him like that. I am."

Damian gazed into Grayson's eyes. Not many people would be able to read his blank stare as sincerity, but Grayson would and did. His brother's eyes shifted away, not ready to accept that apology.

"This changes things Damian," He murmured.

He was still pushing, but Damian knew it wouldn't be an easy fight.

"It doesn't change things at all," He replied flatly. "We need to continue as we always have. Off the radar, keeping alive, laying the foundation. Father's resistance relies on the money we generate."

"I know that, but—"

"I understand it's Superman!" Damian snapped before his brother could say it again. He understood Grayson's big heart, but that didn't mean he had to like the other people residing in it.

He couldn't fall into rage when Grayson was like this. It didn't happen often, but there were times when his father's training and Grayson's own mental strength were overthrown by tragedy or heartbreak. On those rare occasions that Dick's emotional dam broke Damian would feel… uncomfortable. Grayson was his rock. He hated seeing the cracks.

"He would give us a huge advantage." Grayson was trying to be reasonable now.

"I considered that," Damian said calmly.

"And?" Grayson prompted.

"At this point it's not a foothold anymore Grayson. Luthor has the world. Superman wouldn't be an advantage, at best he would level the playfield, at worse he would be a liability. There are others even more powerful than Kent who fell against Luthor."

Grayson shook his head, he was all tension.

"Superman isn't just about power."

"Hope does _not_ win wars Grayson. Look at me."

Grayson shook his head. He was irritated and probably didn't want Damian to see the extent of it. Damian grabbed him by the chin and forced him to turn and face him.

"You're asking me to break cover. If it was a sure thing I would be behind you, you know I would, but Superman is not worth it. Not right now. Any attempt to save him would give us away. Luthor would know exactly who leaked the information. You know this."

Grayson reared his head back, Damian let him go.

"He's lost hope," Dick ground out "He told me to give up. To accept things! What has Luthor done to him?"

"Dick, we need to keep going. Superman is right, for now. We need to live our lives and when Father strikes you can go back to being a hero that would do anything for a friend. Until that day we need to remain media darlings. Luthor's perfect dolls. He has to believe he's using us, not the other way around. You're not a hero anymore Dick, you're a soldier."

"Despite what the press thinks you're not my boss."

Damian shook his head, somewhat fondly. "No Grayson, we're partners. If our positions were reversed you would lay it all out for me like I am for you. I'm not risking your life and Father's mission on maybes and broken heroes."

He held out his hand. After a moment's hesitation Grayson took it. His older brother might be angry at him, but they were all the other had left of their previous world, the world before Lex Luthor declared himself Emperor and conquered earth.

Damian squeezed his hand.

"We should tell Bruce." Dick said.

"No." Damian ran his finger over Grayson's knuckles. He was focusing on their clasped hands and not his brother's face.

"Damian—"

"Father also puts too much stock in the effectiveness of Superman. They were also… if not friends then the closest of comrades," Or lovers, Damian had never been able to confirm it. "If he made a move to save Superman he would reveal our nature and Wayne Enterprises would be annexed and we would be hunted. Batman put you in charge of the covert operations while I run the company. Father wanted you to protect me."

"You don't need protection."

"You balance me. I don't need you physically, but I'm a hair away from being a monster. It would be easy to start killing again, it's never made me feel like you do, you know this. I stay my hand because of your lessons, because of your good influences. Grayson, you keep me within the standards of Batman's morality," His eyes shifted from their hands to Grayson's furious sky blue eyes. "In turn I protect you by keeping you within the standards of Batman's logic. Father left us here for a reason."

"I know," Dick admitted.

"You're the one that explained it to me. He took Drake, not because he's better, but because _we_ are more suited for running a double-sided company. You never explained to me why, but I understand now."

"What do you understand?" Grayson's voice was monotone. Grayson's hand was limp in his grip now. Damian played with his long fingers.

"Drake's adequate in times of peace, but this is war. Father wanted me here because I can make merciless strategic decisions. You are here to make the extra effort. To do things _his_ way for the sake of mercy. I've made some hard choices that have cost people a lot for the greater good, but you've stopped me from making unforgivable ones. In turn I have stopped you from making choices that have stopped you from doing good for the sake of strategy. We're our father's balance. His logic and mercy, side by side. That's not to say I have not learned his mercy and you have not learned his logic, however I don't factor in people like you do. It makes you a better Leader, but it makes me a better General."

Grayson squeezed his hand in apology. His face had softened. "You're not a monster."

"I know," He agreed. "But this war has forced me to let go of many lessons you taught me. They aren't forgotten completely, but I can only afford to care about you right now Grayson, no one else."

"He's being treated like an animal."

"Many people are since Luthor came to power," Damian said as gently as he was capable. "Superman will have to wait for salvation like everyone else."

Grayson nodded in defeat. Damian breathed in relief. In all honesty the conversation could have gone either way. If Grayson had been determined, had not let Damian's argument sway him then Damian would have followed any plan he came up with, under protest, but out of loyalty. Grayson was still his Batman. Luckily, there were instances where a Robin could whisper in Batman's ear and pull him back from careening off the brink. Grayson had done it many times when he wore the yellow cape and he encouraged Damian to do the same while he wore the black.

_"Robin is to make sure Batman doesn't forget the light of day."_

_Damian snorted. "Our roles seem opposite in this partnership, Grayson." _

_Grayson shook his head seriously, "No Damian. As Batman I'm going to have to make decisions that affect people's lives in very serious ways. You need to pull me back if I go too far." _

_"I doubt __**you**__ would ever go too far." _

_Grayson smiled ironically._

_"Robin is the only one that can really tell Batman when he's wrong. That's when Batman and Robin are most effective. Don't forget that Damian."_

He had always remembered it. He would chide Grayson on bad decisions and at times stop him from making worse ones and as annoyed as Grayson would get, he never told Damian to shut up. It didn't happen often, but when it did Grayson wouldn't brush him off. He would stop himself and listen to what the child had to say. Sometimes Damian was overruled and it worked out for the better, but sometimes Dick would get a look on his face. His 'I am not my father' look. He would smile tiredly, pat Damian's head and say: "Yeah, you're right, Robin."

It had been hard in the beginning with his father. Bruce Wayne was used to the new style of Batman and Robin that had developed the second Dick had left him. A Batman who barked orders and expected a perfect representation of his commands. Jason Todd had crumpled under that system. Drake had flourished, but that was not because he was a follower or spineless (as much as Damian hated to admit it), it was because Drake and Batman had a similar mind. Drake only did what he agreed with. Any questions he asked were questions Batman would ask himself. Sometimes Batman didn't want to listen to himself of course, but that's what the pluckiness of sidekicks was for. Drake and his father had a different sort of balance, but Damian was never jealous of their version. He always preferred Dick's methods. It didn't hurt so much anymore that Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake worked better as a team than Bruce Wayne and his own son. Damian had a partner and, perhaps he was bias, but he was fairly certain that the combination of a Wayne and a Grayson beat a Wayne and a Drake any day.

"Superman stays on the table though," Grayson said pulling Damian back to the present.

He patted his older brother's hand and pulled it back. "Of course, Grayson. It would be foolish to write him off completely."

Grayson forced a smile, which admittedly pulled at Damian's core.

Damian was in love with his older brother, but a romantic love wasn't returned. Grayson refused to act awkwardly about it. He refused to allow them to destroy their relationship over "a beautiful feeling like love."

_"Are you in love with my father?" Damian demanded. He didn't think he would be able to take it. He was used to his father being and having everything he wanted, but not Grayson. Grayson was his._

_"No, not with Bruce, not like that," Grayson said reassuringly. Damian had been yelling and Grayson had been composed the entire conversation. The rejection was still ripping at him. Tearing him inside out. Grayson was the only one he had ever felt this way about. How could he say he didn't want him back?!_

_"Who then?" _

_Dick shook his head, "It's not a matter of who." _

_"So there's no one else?" Damian's jealousy slowly ebbed and his hurt surfaced._

_"I love you Damian. Don't think I don't love you. You're a part of me and there's no doubt in my mind one way or another we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, but you want something physical and I can't give that to you." _

_"I'll grow. I'll wait."_

_"That's not the problem."_

_"I'm not really your brother!"_

_"That isn't the problem either." _

_"What is it then!?" Damian screamed. _

_"I'm straight," Dick said. It was such a simple answer, but a wall crashed down and the hope of intimacy was lost. _

_"No you're not," Damian backpedaled. "What about Harper?"_

_"Why does everything think that? No, me and Roy are just friends. So are me and Wally, me and Garth, and Tim and Jason are my brothers… I'm sorry."_

_"So you're…"_

_"Sexually attracted to women. Yeah." Dick carefully approached and held out his hand. _

_"Our relationship doesn't have to be physical to be complete or special Damian. Sex isn't what makes love."_

_Grayson was such a physical being with his affections that Damian knew there would be an incompleteness, but it was small enough that he wasn't willing to throw away what he had with his brother now out of bitterness or resentment. Logic dictated that, unless Dick was well and truly in the closet (highly unlikely if he had never slept with Arsenal) that there would be no way to change his mind on his sexual orientation. Grayson was born that way. Damian took Dick's hand. _

_Damian didn't like hugs and Grayson proved once again that he knew him better than anyone on the planet. He simply held his hand, a gesture that would be repeated during the dark days that would follow._

As Damian accepted their relationship, he realized the physical attraction stemmed from the mental and emotional ties. That was easier to deal with. As enjoyable as sex was (he wasn't about to save himself for something that would never happen), it didn't have to be emotional. Pleasure and love were different things in his world. Together they must be wonderful, but Damian wasn't the kind of person to be hung up over it. He accepted what they had and was happier and better for it.

Dick accepted that Damian's heart belonged to him. He didn't try to force Damian to find a replacement for his affections. Dick Grayson was his one and only and that would probably never change, that was the sort of person Damian was, his older brother understood that. Grayson also accepted that he, emotionally, belonged to Damian.

One of Damian's vices was greed. He wasn't sure what would happen if Dick finally found the woman of his dreams. It would probably end ugly and bloody.

"You're far away," Grayson observed. His feathers slowly unruffled from their previous conversation.

"Luthor made me feel possessive."

Dick laughed gently, "I know."

"I usually don't care about the physical, but under no circumstances is it alright for _that man_ to touch you so freely."

"I agree," Grayson made a disgusted face. "He was playing with me the entire time."

"You should have heard the running of innuendos from that man's mouth when we were in the lounge. He was trying to wind me up. See if I would take his bait. I didn't, but you have no idea how much I wanted to."

"Oh trust me, I think I have an idea. What was his business proposal? Was it Project Bloodhound?"

"Yes," Damian smiled in satisfaction. "Just as we thought. He came to us and by doing so slowly sharpens the nails we plan to hammer his coffin with." Damian brought up his small handheld holographic computer and showed Dick. "The blacked out information our spies couldn't get was about Superman. Luthor doesn't want robots like we first thought, he wants hunters. Genetically engineered human/Krptonian hybrids like Superboy."

Grayson gasped when he saw the plans. He read through the details. "Except instead of creating new clones he wants to… inject Kryptonian strength and senses into a normal human. His most indoctrinated supporters given the power of gods to search out any one that so much as smells like Batman." Dick looked at him wide-eyed. "This could actually work. Bruce could evade one Superman, but ten?"

"Project Bloodhound," Damian nodded. "An apt description."

"Why is he giving it to us?" Grayson ran a hand through his hair, "This is the perfect plan to destroy the resistance. Why is he not handling it himself?"

Damian shrugged, "He doesn't have the time to build his weapons of mass destruction. Designs like this he can't trust with his own people, they're drones. They follow his design to the letter, they've failed because they're afraid to think in alternatives. Luthor killed and imprisoned many scientists because of their negative view of his regime. I think he's come to us because we're not boot-licking lackeys. We have imagination and personality still. But, most importantly, I'm fifteen. He thinks I'll be easy to manipulate. He knows that when taking over a society the surest way to domination is through the education of its children. He's grooming me, us, for his new generation of loyalists. He'll purge the old ones soon. He won't be foolish about it; he'll do it slowly, gradually. Experience will be replaced with experience. This is a test for us. His eyes will be glued on our way of doing things, of our loyalty and progress. He's not worried about betrayal because he's overconfident. He brought Superman to his knees and has the world. We are not threats. He'll put some of his people in Wayne Enterprises to watch us, extra help, extra spies. From now on we need to be perfect in our duplicity. No direct contact with the resistance. I'll raise the flag tonight."

Grayson nodded, "Good." The limo slowed and stopped. Grayson grabbed his wrist before he could open the door.

"You're right about Superman's potential usefulness."

"Yes."

"But the right thing to do is save him."

Damian closed his eyes and sighed softly. He rotated his hand and grasped Dick's. He pulled him forward until their foreheads gently bumped.

"I know," He whispered quietly, "but right and wrong are not what we do anymore."

* * *

Richard stood in the aviary. He was dressed in an expensive brown suit. It didn't suit him at all. That boy needed to be in cool crisp colours. Black and blue would match his colouring so well. He'd have to experiment. Richard was surrounded by the rare birds Lex kept. It was funny, he had never desired birds before. He always found them to be filthy creatures, but once he was Emperor he started to take pleasure in more frivolous things. Their colours and songs did enchant. He caught delighted laughter before Richard noticed him and schooled his face into the polite smile of a man greeting his ruler, not the wide grin of a little boy gazing in wonder.

Lex decided Richard was rather refreshing.

"I'm pleased to see you again, Richard."

Richard bowed deeply in response.

"The pleasure's all mine," The smile widened, but it wasn't the same as the snapshot of joy revealed only seconds ago. That mask would be a challenge, but bare-faced Richard was charming and Lex was tenacious. He closed the distance between them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you like my pets?" He asked. His gaze never strayed away from the boy's face. Richard looked up to avoid his scrutiny and nodded.

"They're beautiful," he answered quite honestly.

"You must be one of the few of our species that don't envy them."

Richard regarded him with slight confusion.

"You can fly," Lex teased. "Or have you kept it up?"

Dawning realization on that pretty face. Richard ducked his head and nodded, "I haven't performed since I was nine, but these last few years I've been getting back into the _swing_ of things if you know what I mean."  
Lex laughed, probably a bit too hard. Oh, but that was bad. He couldn't remember the last time he heard such a bad joke, or any simple joke for that matter. Everyone around him was always so careful to be amusing and intelligent now. Those kinds of awful puns went the way of the superhero.

Richard was surprised by the mirth he caused… he probably wasn't used to anything but groans.

"You should show me," Lex said while the young man was still a little off balance. It would be a good excuse to get Richard out of that wrenched suit. "You could do it here; there was a performance of Chinese acrobats not that long ago. I believe the trapeze is still set up." Richard's eyes opened wide. He had remained loose and relaxed, but now he was tense.

"I don't… do it without a net anymore," He was embarrassed and it was an excuse. Lex didn't understand why.

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Lex insisted. Richard opened his mouth, probably about to argue, but Lex graced him with the steady stare of an Emperor. Richard, a bit frazzled, stepped away. He gained his composure and then nodded submissively.

"If… if it pleases you, then of course."

Then Lex realized. It wasn't so much a lack of skill, but a memory that held the young man back.

"Oh, my boy I do apologise." He squeezed Richard's shoulder in sympathy. Richard was caught-out by the gesture, uncertain by Lex's change in attitude, "I didn't even think, I'm sorry. Perhaps next time you visit I'll get a net set up and you can show me your talents then."

"Of course," Richard said cautiously.

"I'm spoiled," Lex shrugged. He steered Richard away from the birds through the main garden. "It's so easy to get what you want when you rule a planet. Anything, absolutely anything I can dream of I can just tell someone to get it for me. You've no idea the ego it causes or the bad manners that follow. I was always impressed by your Father's handling of you. I would have expected a boy being taken in by a billionaire to become spoiled very fast. You were always well behaved. Such a contrast you and Bruce."

"Well… I was mostly raised by the butler," Richard admitted slowly. "Bruce was like the fun dad that was always away and you were always happy to see him when he finally came home. Alfred, the butler, he was like the stern exasperated mother that handed out groundings and taught manners. Always the British gentleman," Richard spoke of him very fondly, he lit up as he described the old man and Lex felt desire pull at his belly. No, not yet.

He soured his own mood by thinking of his father and of the life he led. It was the opposite of what Richard had. The loveable inebriated scamp Bruce Wayne was replaced by the vile drunken abuse of Lionel Luthor. He was always at his father's side whether he wanted to be or not. When his mother died he had no one… gentle in his life. She gave and gave, her charity had destroyed her. He learned that to survive one must have power and to get power one must take it from others. It was the law of human society. Superman had bent all those rules. Superman had all the power any man could wish for, but chose to use that power on behalf of others. To babysit the human race and set them back. To stop them from relying on themselves to solve the Earth's problems.

Richard walked in step with him. Every now and then a peculiar plant would catch his attention. He noticed things… he—

"Ah," Richard approached a plant and very carefully touched its petals. "Meconopsis horridula," He murmured.

Lex was a bit stunned by the big words tumbling out of Richard's sensuous mouth. It wasn't that he saw him as stupid… it was just that he seemed to have more of a social intelligence. Witty, quick, amusing. Nothing so…

"You like flowers?" He asked. Richard turned. Lex was right about blue. The colour of the poppy was a perfect match for Richard's eyes. A red tie, what was he thinking?

Richard shrugged easily, "Best education Bruce could buy. Besides, I lived in Gotham more than half my life. You ever hear of Poison Ivy? Best thing to do is support endangered plants. Kept you off her hit list… most of the time."

"Hmm, I have had the pleasure. Quite wise." He studied the younger man as he went back to studying the plant. It would make sense to downplay intelligence. No one paid attention to the pretty piece of ass in the background. He had thought Richard stood by Damian's side as a social buffer. A magician's assistant to obfuscate and pull the audience's attention away, but he was starting to think he was wrong. Damian and Richard acting as partners would be more effective. If Richard was smart and knew what to look for in conversations then…

It suddenly struck him that perhaps Bruce Wayne hadn't been that idiotic after all—no. You couldn't fake being on page six three times a week. You couldn't fake the insipidness of such boring conversation. Richard on the other hand had watched his adoptive father. Seen the effect Bruce Wayne had on people. Being the social player Richard seemed to be, he, no doubt, saw the potential of the pretty empty headed flower on the wall. Something to be gazed at and admired, but never taken seriously. Someone to romance and seduce and impress with your big contracts, your brilliant discoveries, your bright ideas. Anything to pluck him. And he would smile a sweet smile and be so impressed. He would use simple words and make silly puns, but he would memorize the big calculation you just spouted off to excite him. He would stroke your ego almost to the point of climax before pulling away at the last moment leaving you unsatisfied. Then the little flower would go back to his partner and whisper in his ear all his pollen that would make sweet honey for Wayne Enterprises.

"Such an elegant thing," Lex gazed at Richard with a new appreciation. The young flower nodded his agreement. He turned with an interested grin blooming, but he seemed to realize Lex wasn't talking about the plant. His expression became a bit more set. Perhaps he was slowly starting to understand the danger posed to him by Lex's whims.

"A rare endangered flower," Lex moved beside the boy and carefully touched the delicate blue petals. "So easy to pluck, even with its prickles."

Lex grabbed the stem and yanked. Richard made a short sound of protest, but it was too late. The small thorns had bit into his hand, but it was worth it. He held up the poppy, inspecting it. He hummed and pressed the petals against Richard's hair. Perfect. The acrobat kept a neutral countenance.

"The colour suits you," He ran the head of the flower down coal black hair to rest at his cheek. Lex laughed at him, "See? I'm so spoiled. You must think me an uneducated buffoon destroying something so rare and beautiful. I'm not so ghastly. I do things for a reason. This Poppy was traditionally used in Chinese herbal medicines. I plan to synthesize its anti-inflammatory and analgesic qualities in my lab. Perhaps clone it."

Richard forced himself to look relieved by 'the good news.' Lex pulled the flower away. Richard's relief became more believable.

"Emperor your hand is bleeding."

Lex shrugged carelessly. He snapped. Instantly staff appeared. One to take the flower and the other to manage his damaged hand. Neither said a word. Lex ignored their presence almost entirely.

"People see me as a businessman, a politician, their ruler. They forget that the products from LexCorp were ninety-percent my own design. They forget I'm a scientist. That I don't just buy ideas, I have them. I miss seeing a project through. Ruling gets in the way. That's why people like you and your brother are so important to me. Trustworthy and smart individuals that can see my vision to the end, perhaps even improve on it."

The servants scampered. Lex led his guest back towards his office space.

"I was wondering why you didn't invite Damian back as well," Richard said slowly.

Lex turned, and pressed his fingers against Richard's collarbone.

"It's because I have no intention of talking business with you," He said playfully. Richard frowned.

"Oh?"

"You knew that already." His hand slid and ran up Richard's neck to his cheek.

"Yeah…" Richard was being cautious. Blue eyes scanned his face trying to read him, trying to know what Lex was asking of him and which mask to use.

"I admire your skillful deflections, but let me be blunt with you, Richard. You have sparked my interest. I think you're aware of that. After the long slog of ruling the planet there is no one I have that I can… communicate with. I'd like to be your friend, your real friend. Perhaps we may never be equals, but that doesn't stop us from… dropping our disguises. I'm a man and I do miss simple, easy, everyday human contact. You're so fearless with me. I appreciate that."

And he truly did. Richard was the only person the Emperor had met that could call him Lex without stuttering or wincing, but at the end of the day friendship wasn't what he _really_ wanted from him. He remembered Kal-El's wanting stare. The boy Superman would break his silence for…

They entered his office. Richard's eyes didn't even slip to the wall where the Man of Steel was stored. He kept his attention focused on Lex. Good boy.

"I… I don't really know what to say." Poppy-blue eyes were widened. A helpless look on his face. "I don't… I mean of course, but why me?" He was still wearing his mask, but that was okay.

"You intrigue me and you seem to have the power to loosen the tongue of the most stubborn creature on earth, myself. There're not a lot of people I feel at ease talking to."

"You're—" Richard was about to continue with his honoured servant of the Emperor act, but seemed to switch gears. Instead he straightened, his presence became… bigger. He peered at Lex for a moment and then nodded, "I understand. It must hard. You shaped this world, but can't enjoy any of its benefits," Richard walked towards the window. Lex's eyes ran down the curve of his ass.

"It's a nice view, but you're imprisoned behind this glass, aren't you?" He glanced back. He wasn't playing the innocent wide-eyed beauty anymore. He had a serious look. Another layer peeled away. "For all your exotic birds and endangered fauna you're cut off from the rest of the planet."

He remembered the mercy the boy showed Superman, a man he hated. If Lex was a weaker person he might wish for that mercy now. Instead he reveled in the bite of cruelness the younger man was showing him.

He liked it. Liked that Richard was showing he had teeth.

Lex approached. He stared at the window for a moment. Metropolis: beautiful, strong, its scars healed. Cars, and people, and the day to day rush. How much had he really changed their lives? His eyes scanned over where the Daily Planet once stood above it all. The missing globe was still jarring.

"I can bring the world to me." Lex said quietly.

"Yes, you can," Richard agreed. "But there's more out there than the world you know," Richard gave him a cheesy smile. "Genuine people are hard to come by."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Lex took the young man by the jaw. Richard was startled, but didn't pull away. He stood with obedience at his Emperor's impulses. "I know _you_ aren't genuine, not to _me_. Don't think I didn't notice you're little slip about Batman."

"Slip?" Richard grinned mischievously.

"Hmph," Lex smirked.

"Quite genuinely, _Emperor_, you're terrifying. Why shouldn't I protect myself from you?"

Lex ran his thumb down the boy's jugular. "You think I'd be disappointed in the real you?"

"I have a lot to lose if you are," Richard shrugged. "And I can be what you want me to be. You really wouldn't like that better? You don't want dumb Dick Grayson to flutter his eyelashes at you and look impressed when you use big words? Real Dick Grayson likes bad jokes, red heads and has an addiction to children's cereal. He's sort of a freak."

Lex chuckled appreciatively. His finger slipped back down to Richard's collarbone.

"Is that so? You know, I used to be a red head." Richard looked a little shocked at the revelation, but quickly composed himself.

"Real Dick Grayson's also stra—" He stopped himself, closed his mouth. Lex laughed at him openly. The young man had got caught up in the back and forth and almost forgot himself. No matter what Lex said Richard was smart enough to know that he was expected to be whatever Lex wanted him to be.

"What was that?"

Richard shrugged again, his face looked more serious, "Well, you know."

"Hmm."

"I could never deny you anything Emperor, but if you really want me as a friend you'll have to accept my artful dishonesty."

"I like your artful dishonesty," Lex studied Richard. Serious, frank, perhaps the smallest flicker of fear, but not on his own behalf. More likely on behalf of his brother or his company. Lex's interest was bad for him. He would have to be on his game all the time. Lex had every confidence in him.

"I just want a companion that will treat me like a human. One that doesn't annoy me. I _want_ you Richard," He let the innuendo ring for a moment. "But I won't force it, you can say no. Forcing you would defeat the purpose."

Of course he couldn't say no.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Lex. I mean, there's never a dull moment with you and I do enjoy your company."

Lex felt the slightest bit irked because he couldn't tell if Richard was lying or not when he said it.

"Good," Lex clapped his hands together. He could learn all of Richard's tells later. "Let's go out to celebrate. There's this restaurant I used to frequent. I'll make a reservation, shall I?"

* * *

Notes: Okay... awful things will happen to Dick next chapter... Damian's gonna be so pissed...  
And Bruce...  
And everyone.


	3. Hot Rumours

Rumours are abound. Our Benevolent Emperor is a busy man. Not only does he have to rule the planet ensuring peace for all, but he has to keep the Earth autonomous in a hostel galaxy. It's a lonely job, but hope for romance might be on the horizone. The Emperor has been seen in public more in the last two weeks than he has in the last two years and he hasn't been alone. At his side has been Richard Grayson, Gotham's favorite son. For anyone living under a rock out there the radiant Richard was the ward of the late Bruce Wayne and so adoptive brother of the current head of Wayne enterprises Damian Wayne. (Click for pics!). EmperorLuthor and Richard have been spend a lot of time together going public in their 'friendship' when two weeks ago the Emperor had the sensational Metropolis Towers Restaurant completely cleared for Richard and him to have a some private time and some delicios food cooked by celebrity Chef Don Paisley. _Metropolis NOW!_ Spotted the two arm in arm after there intimate feast. "OMG! Last night at MTR the big dish wasn't the food. In fact most people didn't even get to eat! It was our hottie Emperor, Lex Luthor cuddled up with Gothamite cutie, Richie Grayson at an intimate table in an empty restaurant. Afterwards Emperor Luthor took time to greet the crowd. When asked their relationship the Emperor smiled wide, looked over at Richard with a _burning_ gaze and said: "We're friends." A likely story Sire! More like they're friends **for ****_now_**. Seriously the amount of PDA going on you'd think the crowd was interrupting something." Since coming to power our Emperor hasn't kept much company other than in business meetings. Now Richard seems to be a permanent fixture at his side. After their night at the Metropolis Towers the two were spotted at the Opera, the Gotham Knights vs Metropolis Monarchs ballgame and the War History Museum over the past two weeks. To get a closer perspective on the couple we asked Genius billionare business boy Damian Wayne. Richard's little brother and closest friend. He had this to say: "As you might have known if you spent more time reading an actual newspaper and not trashy magazines, Wayne Industries has just gotten a lucrative government contract. Although my brother is not a voting member on the board he is still a representative of Wayne Enterprises. Now get off my lawn." His lawn being Wayne Enterprises, Metropolis. So maybe not a lot of information from the little business tycoon, but it wasn't exactly a no, now was it? Unlike his famous father Richard's kept his dating life more private. So the big question is: Does Gotham's most eligible swing both ways? Does the Emperor for that matter? More news to come as it breaks!

* * *

Tim had slammed the article on the table in front of him.

"I read it," Batman said blandly without even glancing at the cover page filled with pictures of Dick and Luthor. The main picture was of Luthor with his arm wrapped around Dick's shoulder. Dick was grinning ear to ear at something funny the older man had said. The smile was fake. Anyone that knew Dick as intimately as Batman knew there were missing elements. There was no mirth in his eyes, the smile was a little too wide.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Tim knew better than to ask, but Tim was angry right now, and worried. He needed to vent and he didn't have anyone to vent to except Batman. Alfred was in Zone Six with Cass, Stephanie in the Sanitarium looking for recruits, Bart and Cassie were stranded in Cambodia, Kon-El was still missing, by his own choice…

It was just Red Robin and Batman in the caves right now.

"Nothing."

"Bruce, he—"

"They raised the flag. We can't interfere. What they're doing is too important."

"But look at it!"

"I **have**."

"Bruce…"

"We do nothing."

Tim's countenance darkened. He had placed a lot of Tim's shoulders. Batman was achingly aware of that. By bringing him as his right hand Batman ensured that Tim would face one of the worst situations imaginable. Tim had to watch while his friends and family made their moves. He was a General in Batman's war and Batman couldn't afford to lose him on the battlefield. It was the same with Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara. He needed them to be behind the scenes. To command.

Dick and Damian's mission was the most important for the success of the resistance, but by no means had it been necessarily the hardest. He saw that in Tim's face. His hand was shaking slightly.

Batman mentally sighed, but kept a neutral face. He picked up the magazine.

"We have to trust them."

"He's a self-sacrificing idiot when it comes to us, Bruce," Tim said bluntly. He didn't say 'when it comes to you,' but Batman knew he had wanted to. "He won't stop just because… please, just tell me this wasn't part of the plan."

Batman felt momentarily disgusted by the thought. He remembered with a sudden clarity a ten-year-old Dick looking up at him with sad eyes and understanding. He remembered thinking in that moment how he would never let another hurt touch that boy. He remembered how he failed at that so quickly.

"No, this wasn't part of the plan."

"What if it isn't just a rumour, Bruce? What if Luthor actually—"

"We need to focus on the task at hand, Red Robin."

He wouldn't let Tim see his hand shake as he threw the magazine to one side. Dick would be alright. He was strong, he would be able to…

There had been few other moments where he had wanted so badly to give up. To accept it. Accept everything, take his family create new aliases and live safe and happy lives. Not since Clark—Superman.

Because he was the greatest Detective in the world and he couldn't turn that off.

He knew what would come next.

* * *

He enjoyed their 'dates.' Richard really was a lovely person and more cultured than anyone gave him credit for. He was as comfortable in the opera as he was in the stands of a baseball game. They were in his office. Richard was sitting on his desk in a dark blue shirt, black vest and black pants. His jacket was cast to one side. The suit was a gift from Lex. It was fit to him perfectly—well a little tight in the ass, but Richard didn't seem to mind.

Sometimes, Lex noticed, Richard's eyes would make it halfway to the wall concealing Superman, but they would pull back at the last second.

"Does it distract you? Knowing he's there?"

Richard's gaze snapped up to meet his. Before the former trapeze artist had been chattering about the costuming of Madam Butterfly. He liked the theatrics of it, it probably stemmed from his life as an acrobat when he was young. Big, bold, beautiful things that made the audience feel something he seemed to like the best. He was taken aback by the sudden topic switch.

"Huh?"

"In the wall," Lex gestured with a chuckle. Richard frowned not finding the Emperor's attitude funny in the slightest. His eyes shifted towards the wall and a complicated look appeared on the younger man's face.

"It's… unsettling," Richard admitted. He had tried to convince Lex that they should go anywhere but back to the office, but Lex easily overruled him. He had decided it would be tonight. He had been planting seeds in the media, with Richard, with Kal-El.

He smirked.

"Why do you find it unsettling?" Lex asked. Richard reluctantly slid off his desk and stepped closer to the wall.

"He's arguably the most powerful man—"

"Alien," Lex corrected.

"Alien," Richard amended, "On the planet and you have him behind a bit of glass and some plaster." Lex put a familiar hand on Richard's shoulder. The younger man was used to it by now.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"With you here to protect me?"

"Come now, it's alright to be afraid."

"A bit," And there was a real fear in his tone as he contemplated the wall.

Lex, felt vicious glee knowing Kal-El could hear every word they said.

"He likes you."

Dick was alarmed by that. Maybe he was alarmed by the attention the 'most powerful alien,' was giving him or perhaps it was worry about what the Most Powerful Man might think.

Lex chuckled. He reached over and brushed Richard's bangs out of his face.

"Does that scare you?"

Richard rolled his eyes at him picking up on Lex's teasing. He pulled away from Lex making his irritation obvious.

"I don't see how he could 'like me.' I wasn't attempting to make a good impression." Richard leaned against the desk again.

Lex followed him not allowing the younger man the space.

"But you did make an impression," Lex hummed. He reached over for the button and the wall started sliding away.

"No, don't, please Lex, come on."

"Don't be nervous. I'll protect you," He winked. Richard glared at him mildly.

Kal-El's stared at them. He looked from Lex to Richard. He was probably taking in their postures, how they were standing together, how they were situated. Lex leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Richard's. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, an automatic reaction to Richard's distress. He forgot their game for a moment. He forgot he had Richard walking on eggshells for a purpose.

He smiled fondly for a second without thinking much about it before turning his attention back to Kal-El.

"Long time no see Kal-El," He hadn't opened the wall since their last 'conversation' three weeks ago. He had been whispering, talking, yelling about Richard and Kal-El heard everything. Lex liked to imagine Superman in the darkness with only Lex's voice for company.

Richard was very plainly uncomfortable, he didn't bother hiding it. Lex pouted.

"He really isn't that impressive when you get to know him."

"I don't want to 'get to know him.'" Richard said quietly. He started walking towards the door.

"Richard!" Lex said reproachfully, like he was still a ten-year-old boy running through his offices swinging from his adoptive father's arm.

Richard shook his head not turning to face him. He was almost at the door before Lex caught him by the wrist. He spun around angrily trying to pull away.

"Dick," Lex said quietly, an honest frown on his face.

Richard's eyes moved towards the cage again then back to Lex. He was visibly upset and it wasn't hidden, it wasn't part of his mask. This was Richard Grayson. The same man who laughed joyfully at the flight of birds. His refreshing friend who hopscotched between cracks in the sidewalk and hummed 90's pop songs when he thought no one was listening, who was upset at the destruction of an endangered flower. He had only seen the cracks in the mask, what Richard allowed him to see, or what Lex caught in the corner of the eye, but this…

Richard's face was bare and it was beautiful, honestly and wholly beautiful.

And Lex wanted him.

"You treat him like a joke!" Richard spat pulling Lex away from the moment. The younger man tried to tug his wrist away again, but Lex held on tightly. Richard could probably break the contact if he really wanted to, but perhaps a small part of him reminded who he was struggling against.

"He **is** a joke," Lex reassured. "He's a bad memory. He's nothing now. He's just an exotic beast in a cage.

Lex knew in the back of his mind that he could say one word and Richard would fall back in line. He would check himself, become neutral again, put his mask back on, but Lex didn't want that.

"Hey. Hey," he slipped his hand into Richard's hair with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. He forced the angry man to look in his eyes. Richard's eyes were dry, but he was irate. "He's an impotent trophy. He will _never_ harm anyone again."

Their lips were inches apart, Richard shoved him away. "Stop it."

* * *

Seeing Kal a second time was too much. He selfishly hoped Luthor would keep Superman to himself so that Dick wouldn't have to see him. He should have known better. He lashed out, tried to leave, it was all he could do to keep his cover, make it sound like the monster he felt fear and disgust towards was Kal and not Lex Luthor. The Emperor seemed genuinely surprised at his reaction, genuinely worried, but there was something underneath that too. Luthor's green eyes were the colour of Kryptonite and just as poisonous. He needed to leave, but Luthor didn't want that and the selfish bastard always got what he wanted, didn't he?

He could feel the heated desire and tension rolling off Luthor. He had felt it simmer beneath the surface as they had become 'friends.' Dick had tried to buy time. He played in to some of Luthor's desires while blocking him in other aspects. He tried to keep a perfect balance where, short of commanding him to take his clothes off, Luthor was forced to keep their engagements platonic. Meanwhile Dick was desperately trying to think of a way out of Luthor's friendship without the Emperor retaliating.

Luthor's fingers tangle in his hair and Dick felt panic in his gut. He shoved the Emperor away.

"Stop it."

Luthor studied him. The heated tension dispersed and Dick expected a dressing down but-

Luthor came at him, slammed Dick against the wall and crammed his lips against his. Dick tried to take a more defensive stance, but quickly submitted when his instincts gave way and he remembered who it was kissing him. He felt Luthor's fingers curl around his wrists, trapping them against the wall.

"Tell me to stop," Luthor _dared_ him. He could taste the smug curl of the mad man's lips against his. Luthor bit his bottom lip pulling at it slightly.

No, no, no! It was happening too fast. He couldn't pull back, laugh it off, deflect.

Kal was watching them, oh God, Kal. He dared to open his eyes against the onslaught. Luthor pressed against him. He was laughing against his mouth, it sounded soft and greedy. The frantic kiss slowed and lips trailed across his jaw. Gentle chuckles puffed against his ear.

"Tell me to stop," Luthor repeated.

It would be so easy to push this monster off him, but he couldn't. He couldn't deny the most powerful man on earth.

He winced at the playful bite to his earlobe.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop."

"Stop."

Dick gasped when he realized Luthor hadn't been talking to him. Luthor pressed his forehead against his. His narrowed green eyes pinned him. He smirked in triumph, gave a wink, and slowly pulled back from Dick. He didn't let go of his wrists though.

"Kal-El, are you jealous?"

"I've asked you to stop," Superman rumbled. Even with the green Kryptonite dust running through his veins he still managed to sound foreboding.

"Richard is a consenting adult, aren't you, darling?" Lex pulled him forward and spun him so that he could see Kal's angry stare. Lex wrapped his arms around him. He felt the taller man's chin press against his shoulder, cheek to cheek.

"He isn't," Kal growled. "He told you to stop."

Dick felt a tiny moment of hope. Maybe it came from his boyhood. His belief that there was no problem Superman couldn't fix.

Superman had said stop.

"Tell him," Lex whispered the insidious command.

His hope shattered. He knew what he had to do then. He knew what was coming. He knew there was no way to stop it. He knew he would do it because of the price they would all have to pay if he refused.

He knew it would slowly destroy him, but it would be worth it. Because they were worth it.

This monster wouldn't…

He would never touch his family as long as Dick had life in him.

They could avenge Dick's body later.

"I consent." Dick lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry I got so upset. I do…" He could barely choke it out, "I do want you Lex." He had no choice. He had to be obedient. For Damian's sake, for Bruce's. For Tim, Steph, Cass, Jason… the rest of the resistance. Wayne Enterprises had to stand so that they could keep going.

He couldn't look at Kal. He couldn't face the powerless rage of his hero. The subjection of a man Dick had once thought could win any battle. He couldn't stand to see the apology in Superman's eyes. He couldn't stand to see the guilt because it wasn't about Dick at all. Lex leaned forward and kissed his collarbone as if to reward him.

"Good boy," Lex purred in satisfaction. Greedy fingers started fiddling with the buttons of his vest. They unfastened one after another, then Lex slipped it off and started on his shirt.

"Leave him alone," Kal slammed his fist against the reinforced glass. "It's me you want."

"He's pretty clueless, isn't he?" Lex pointed out as he ripped the last button off Dick's shirt. Luthor's touch tickled down his abs. "You're already mine. Besides, why would I want you when I have this bright young thing to entertain me?" Luthor unhooked Dick's belt and then undid his pants. He slowly slid the zipper down.

* * *

Richard made the best sounds when he was touched and kissed. He probably wasn't even aware of his soft worried gasps. His lips formed the 'o' shape of 'no,' but the word never passed his lips. Kal-El couldn't stand it.

"I'll take his place, I'll do anything," the Man of Steel pleaded.

"I don't know why you're so worried Kal-El. Richard is willing. I've romanced him. I've shown him what I've had to offer. He's seen my darker side as well as my sweet. I've courted him and he's accepted my touches. This is the natural movement of our relationship. Richard, if you don't want this tell me. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He turned the acrobat to face him. Richard buried his head against his shoulder in shame. He only shook his head.

"Don't stop." The younger man kicked off his socks and shoes. Lex pushed his pants down past the boy's hips until they fell away.

"I know he seems shy, but this one's an exhibitionist," Lex grinned widely. Richard reluctantly started to kiss him back. His eyes were slammed shut. He started kissing down Lex's neck, then further down his covered chest then down further still until Richard's lips were against the fabric of his crotch. Lex was taken by surprise at the initiative. The boy gently rubbed his cheek against him like a cat in heat. He still had his eyes shut. Lex reached down and ran his fingers through Richard's hair. He tightened his grip and tugged.

"Go ahead," He purred. He looked in triumph at Kal-El. The Kryptonian was horrified. Richard unzipped him.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked gently.

Richard didn't speak. He shook in the negative. He was kneeling gracefully. His hands clung to Lex's leg for support and his head was leaning against Lex's hip. Pretty blue eyes opened again. He caressed the boy's cheek. He forgot Superman for a second just to appreciate him. His slipped his hand through the silky strands of ink black hair and stroked him like he might a favored pet. He remembered Richard's fear.

This wasn't meant to be a punishment for him, but the boy would be hurt anyway. He wasn't deluded enough to think otherwise. The younger man might have been receptive to a friendship, but he had clearly shown he wasn't attracted to Lex or men in general. Richard didn't want it, but Lex was greedy enough not to pull away from such a sight. Richard's blue shirt was opened showing the well-developed core of an acrobat. He wore black boxer-briefs and nothing else now.

"Such a gift you give me." He whispered, "I'll be tender with you, Darling. I'll instruct you." Richard nodded faintly and his eyes closed again. "Moisten your lips. Focus on the tip. Kiss it gently, lick it."

He was already half hard from Kal-El's rage and then Richard's submission. Richard's face tilted up and his pink tongue ran over his kiss swollen lips. His warm mouth gently pressed against Lex and then that tongue tentatively peaked out and ran along underneath. Lex groaned loudly. He twirled his fingers in Richard's hair. Kal-El was pressed against the glass, but he didn't have his super strength. He didn't have his heat-vision. All he could do was watch.

"That's right, my Darling. You just focus there. That's the most sensitive spot. You just play with that," Lex breathed. "Don't take it all the way in, you're only a novice, it'll make you gag. This is better for both of uuus. Yes, like that. You can go up and down or all around if you like. You're doing so well." Richard gave a little groan. His mouth was warm and wet. "Now here," Lex continued when he felt the boy had gotten the hang of it, "take it firmly in your hand—gently now, hah, yes, there you are. Push it towards my stomach. Yes. Don't use your teeth, keep using those soft lips of yours to lightly squeeze my balls. Ahh, good boy. You can kiss and lick as well. Hah, you're really getting it now." He felt his right ball slip into the boy's mouth like an oyster off the shell, velvety and damn near perfect. Richard sucked on it gently. It was a bit slobbery, Lex had better, but it was excellent for a first time and the blow job wasn't really the point. The younger man learned fast, his skills could only grow. "Now trace your tongue underneath, slowly darling, slowly. Yes, go back to the tip and—yes, suck it, a little harder I'm not made of glass. Look up at me, I want to see your eyes."

Blue eyes met his. Despair, uncertainty, anger. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Lex thought he eve saw betrayal. Richard's mask had been shattered. He was slowly reconstructing it, but it was flimsy and easy to see through.

Lex felt that delicious pull. He took Richard by the hair and drew him away so the younger man's head was resting against his hip again. He quickly pulled out his handkerchief and came harder than he had since he first took his crown. Richard watched, a bit dazed, as he cleaned himself. He threw the handkerchief away and pulled Richard up. The younger man's eyes were a bit unfocused. He was probably trying to justify it to himself. Lex leaned forward and licked the precum off his lips.

"That was nice," he breathed as he pulled away. Richard nodded his head mechanically. He was trying to force a reciprocating smile, perhaps reinforce his mask, but he was failing.

He left Richard and went behind his desk pulling out his large black office chair. He wheeled it to Richard and easily pushed the younger man to sit down.

Lex approached the glass. Kal-El had the most wretched look on his face. He had taken a step back from the glass. He wasn't looking at Lex anymore he was staring at Richard with the purest of regret. Lex trailed his fingers over the glass across the chest which once bore the 'S' symbol.

"Enjoy the show?"

"He's an innocent man. He's done _nothing_ to you," Kal-El still wasn't looking at him. He kept his voice low, perhaps hoping Richard wouldn't hear him. "Why would you _do_ that? You and I both know that wasn't consent. How does he deserve _this_?"  
Lex snorted, "He hasn't _done_ anything to deserve punishment, Kal-El. He's been nothing but charming and sweet. I _like_ him."

Kal-El's eyes widened and finally met his gaze. "You do, don't you?" He whispered. Shock was clearly written on his chiselled face. Shock and disgust. His eyes shifted back towards Richard. "You like him, but because of your hatred for _me_, because of your greed you would _rape_ someone that has been only kind to you. You monster. You can't even be a human being to people you care for?"

Lex rolled his eyes sourly. "He initiated it, not me. I do resent when you throw around words like 'Human Being' Kal-El. And really, it isn't _always_ about you. Sometimes it's about what I want." He turned his head. Richard was still in the chair. He looked rumpled, exhausted, but his face was calm again. This time the smile he shot Lex was full and wide, almost seductive. He really missed his calling as an actor. Such a perfect genuine smile and it was unspeakably false.

"What do you accomplish from this?" Superman hissed pulling his attention back to him. "You want to piss me off? You've pissed me off. You want me to speak to you? Fine. Let him go. Let him go back to his family, his brother. Stop hurting him. If you like him so much, stop hurting him."

Lex let out a dramatic sigh, "You really don't get it, do you? Richard isn't a quick blowjob or a quick fuck." He turned away from the alien and approached the young man. Richard tilted his head up when he stood in front. Lex leaned down placing either hand on the arms of the chair. Richard licked his lips slowly.

"I want you," Lex stated.

Richard closed his eyes. A dense person might read it as pleasure at his declaration. Lex wasn't dense. Maybe he couldn't see the defeat, the acceptance of what Richard would become for him, but he knew it was there underneath shut eyelids. It didn't matter. The Acrobat made him happier. Richard pleased him with his masks, and quips, and lies wrapped in honesty and best of all, what was underneath all that. Richard was strong and he could stand this. He would open his eyes, laugh, and reach up. His long fingers would wrap around the back of Lex's neck and instead of strangling him, Richard would pull him into another kiss.

Richard did just that. It was softer. Nicer. Lex let him take dominance. The chair slid back and hit the desk. Richard's kiss was firm and kind. He nipped at Lex sweetly and playfully. This was his acceptance. Richard would play his game. He would be his lover. He would do it for the sake of his little brother and Wayne Industries and he would do it perfectly. Lex broke the kiss.

"You're straight, aren't you?"

Richard _laughed_ at him. "Yeah," apparently he saw no reason to hide it. Lex laughed back and ran a thumb over the younger man's lips.

"We'll have to work on that."

* * *

Inside he was screaming.

* * *

Notes: Sorry Dick.

In the beginning part the article is supposed to be badly written and have grammar and spelling errors.


	4. Promises

Touching him on purpose was putrid. Touching his lips to Luthor's skin made him feel sick. Snakes slithered in his stomach as he slowly dropped to his knees. As much as he hated it, he couldn't do it if it was the other way around. He wasn't ready for Lex to touch him, he would _never_ be ready for that. This gave him some control. He desperately needed to grasp back some control.

It was a haze. Lex's voice guiding him through it. It made it easier, just follow commands. Just follow orders. He could do that, he could let his mind go and let his body respond.

And then he was guided, pushed into the chair. Lex leaned down intimately. He had pulled himself together on the outside, but inside he was screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't what he was… this wasn't—

Luthor caressed his face and kissed his forehead gently, then moved away. Dick refused to feel grateful for Luthor moving out of _his_ space. He gripped the arms of the chair. He was covering his shock now, but he needed a moment. He just needed a goddamn moment.

"Dick."

His eyes instantly met Kal's and then he quickly looked away. No.

"You can't let him do this to you." Kal plaintively whispered, but Dick heard it.

He felt rage and betrayal and shame coil around in his belly. How dare he? How _dare_ he!?

"How hypocritical," Luthor laughed. Dick mentally shuddered forcing himself to keep still. He tried to ignore the other man's presence. Tried to pretend he wasn't in the room. "You say it's non-consensual. You say it's rape and then you tell the supposed victim that he could have stopped it. You really have no tact, do you? Luckily for Richard, that wasn't the case."

"I need to go home." He was suddenly standing up. He needed to go, he needed to run away right now. He couldn't stand the sight of either of them.

"I didn't-!" Kal seemed to realize his mistake, but Luthor cut him off.

"I'll call your brother."

"Why would you call Damian?" he felt his blood freeze at his little brother's name.

"He should know," Luthor said simply. He was running his acid green eyes over him again. Taking him in. Dick stared at the carpet. He never noticed the multi-coloured thread before.

His mind whirled.

"My-_our_," he ground out, "Love life isn't my little brother's business."

"Come now." Luthor walked over to his desk, pressed the button, the wall was closing and Dick felt himself torn between relief and horror that Kal would disappear for a while.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kal-El tried to explain.

The wall banged shut.

Kal was his friend, but he didn't seem to understand what was happening. That it wasn't a matter of fighting off Luthor or running away. Dick was trapped. He could stab the Emperor in the neck right now with one of the expensive pens on the desk. If it was only Luthor for the sake of the whole world he could sacrifice his morals, sacrifice his relationship with Bruce and end it because this was a global scale and people were dying because of this man, but it wasn't just Luthor. There were people that could come out of the darkness and take his place at any moment. Like Ra's al Ghul. They think Luthor's bad?

They had lost a war and Luthor had put a system in place. Breaking one person wouldn't necessarily break the system.

Luthor leaned against his desk.

"There's no need to hide what's blooming between us. Especially not to your brother. Not to mention all the conflict of interests there are now." He smiled at Dick and Dick felt ants join the snakes in his gut.

It was such an obvious lie between them. Luthor knew exactly what he was doing, but he expected Dick to play along, like they were actually falling for one another, like it was actually real.

"Damian doesn't need to know," He wanted to beg because if Damian found out—Damian couldn't find out.

"I think he does," The Emperor told him firmly. He was staring hard at Dick and Dick forced himself to keep a bemused face even though he wanted to cry. This would wreck Damian as much as it was wrecking him.

"He can take care of you."

Dick felt a jolt because Luthor had dropped the game for a second. He looked at him with _sympathy_ and _regret_.

The bastard, the utter bastard.

Dick kept his face firmly neutral.

"He doesn't have to look after me. I'm _fine_. Why _wouldn't_ I be?" Dick challenged.

Luthor snorted not believing it for a second. His expression softened as he met Dick's eyes.

"You're becoming very precious to me." Luthor looked like he wanted to reach out and touch him, but decided better of it. Was trying to make him feel more comfortable. He was insane, couldn't he see it was too late for that?

"I know," Dick said forcing his face to relax. He felt sick. The way Luthor looked at him made him feel more unsafe than he ever felt in his entire life and he had gone toe to toe with the Joker and had Two-Face almost beat his brains out.

The worst part was the look Luthor was giving him wasn't greed. It was genuine, sincere, worried.

"You could stay here for the night…" Luthor said, slowly eyeing him.

God no. No, no, no.

He suddenly realized Luthor wanted someone to keep an eye on him. Wanted someone that he would be able to talk to.

God, this man…

Luthor wanted him to have someone to talk to about his rape. Someone he loves that can watch him and make sure he's alright. He was the one that had just-

Monster.

"Call him." He nearly choked.

* * *

They were silent in the limo. Damian had come straight away. He wouldn't allow Luthor to put Dick in one of his cars. No.

God what had that fiend done to his brother?

He was so quiet. As soon as the door was closed his eyes lost all expression, his mouth became a thin line. He was locked in his own mind. Damian reached for his hand. Dick slapped it away without saying a word.

Damian's heart lurched.

"Grayson," He whispered after a half hour. They were just driving. The car was easy to sweep for bugs and disable. They were safe here, safer than they would be at home.

Dick didn't answer him.

"Grayson, are you…?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Damian said quickly.

"You don't know why I'm apologising."

"You never need to apologise to me. Never." Damian rubbed his hands unconsciously.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you're in a relationship with him, but I knew when I saw your face what he'd done."

Grayson looked away in humiliation. "He didn't do anything. It was me."

"What?" Damian didn't keep the rage from his voice and instantly regretted it.

"I was in a corner and I didn't want him to touch me so I…"

"Don't finish."

"You have no right to be pissed with me."

"I'm _not_, Grayson." Damian held his hands tightly, his knuckles were white. "But I'm not you," He said helplessly. "I don't know how to comfort you."

"Oh Damian," Dick sighed. He looked out the window. Reluctant he held out his hand.

Damian hesitated.

"It's okay."

He grasped it like a lifeline. His hand was cold and clammy. Dick's fingers curled around his.

"The act of it itself wasn't… I—" He looked at Damian and shook his head. "You're fifteen and my little brother."

"I'm also your partner. I trust you more than anyone on this Earth and I know you trust me."

"I…pleasured him because I didn't want him to use my body the way he wanted. I panicked. I just didn't want him _touching_ me. I thought it would be easy. Physically it was easy, but…" Grayson choked on his own words.

"Stop the car." He whispered.

Damian didn't ask. He knocked the window hard, "Pull over now!"

Their driver quickly complied. Grayson opened the door and retched. He was still gripping Damian's hand. His other squeezed the leather upholstery of the car.

Damian had never wanted to cry in his life, but his eyes were wet. When he was done Dick leaned back against the seat. He didn't close the door. He let the cold night air hit them. Damian handed him a bottled water. He took it and guzzled it.

"Kal was watching," Dick added.

He still didn't know what to do. He had planned for every eventuality, but not this. When the rumours began he had been… worried? Perhaps, but he had honestly thought it was as Grayson had told him. That Luthor wanted a 'friend.' Nothing more. Because Grayson had said it he had believe him, but Dick had been lying to him to spare him the horror of what was coming.

"You knew…" He let it slip off his tongue without realizing it.

"Yeah. I was hoping for more time. I was hoping he wouldn't make a move, that I could talk my way out of it until I found a way to remove myself from the situation. It didn't work out like that. I didn't realize I was part of a bigger game than just him you and me. He's doing it to get at Superman." He paused. Thought for a moment," And because he likes me and he's a horrible disgusting man who's greedy enough to take what he wants, even from people he has fondness towards."

"I won't let—"

"It will happen again." Dick said firmly. Damian felt panic well.

"No it won't! I won't allow it."

"We can't stop it right now Damian," Grayson was being brisk with him. Like this was a trivial matter.

"We can."

"We can't," Dick shook his head, "W.E. depends on Luthor being happy with us. He can shut us down at any time. We're free because he's allowing us to be free."

"He's going to—he's already—"

"Breathe."

He was having an anxiety attack because it was Dick and Dick was the light of his life and the best person he knew. The kindest. He had been able to become Batman and still retain his sense of self. He had taken Damian in and loved him unconditionally when there were so many reasons not to. And this man who he loved so damn much was going to go back to that scumbag and that scumbag was going to do whatever he wanted and Dick wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Please, please don't go back." Damian panted. He was shifted. His seatbelt was unbuckled and he was suddenly pressed against Grayson who was rubbing his back.

He felt like a complete failure. Grayson had just experienced trauma and he was comforting _Damian_.

"I'm sorry," Damian gasped.

"Shh."

"I'll kill him Grayson. I'll kill him for you."

"You'll do no such thing. We're going to do our mission and do it perfectly and when it's done, when it's all done then he gets held accountable. He doesn't get a quick death. Not from one of us. Let him suffer in a cell."

Dick was shaking and Damian realized he was taking as much comfort from their closeness as Damian was. A million stupid things ran through his head: _does he actually want to be touched right now? This is awful. Am I enjoying being so close to him even though he's miserable? I'll kill him, I don't care what he says I'll see his head severed from his body, even Father would understand._

"What's going to happen?" He whispered.

Dick shuddered at even thinking about it.

"Grayson…"

"We continue to do what we're doing. This could be a blessing as well. I'll get more access. I'll be in the know."

"We could fake your death. You could go underground with Father."

"Damian, please."

Dicks slowly pulled back, he let his misery show. "I've thought about it… longer than I care to admit. I'm not going to let it destroy me. I'm going to get through this. It's like Bruce has always taught us, it's what's in your head that matters. I won't let him win. We won't let him win. We'll beat him by using his own game against him."

"Gray—"

"Please, Damian."

Damian gripped his hand tight. He let his head fall, "I shall support you in any way I can.

His mind whirled. He thought about how long this could potentially last. The resistance was growing day by day, but revolution didn't happen in so short a time. They weren't ready yet. It could potentially be years…

"Hey."

Dick's free hand wiped the tears from his face. "We're going to be okay."

"Yes," Damian agreed trying not to see the doubt in Dick's face.

So many people Damian had to leave rot because of Luthor's empire, but only one person he would give everything up for. Dick wouldn't let him save him though—If he wanted to be saved, Grayson could save himself.

"Tell me the moment it's too much."

"I promise."

* * *

He was pleased when Richard came back to him the next day. No fuss. No hair pulling. Lex didn't have to drag him back into his arms. Richard arrived at his office and Lex felt a rush of admiration for the bravery of the younger man. He stood before him, hands in his pockets wearing the colours Lex liked to see him in best. Blues and blacks with a hint of yellow for effect. He looked shy standing at the door. His mask was fully in place and reinforced. Richard was ready this time.

"Darling," He grinned. He took him by his hands and kissed his cheek firmly, then let him go. Richard returned the smile. He looked pleased to see him. He looked well rested, refreshed, but Lex smelled the faint scent of makeup. Richard probably had dark circles under his lovely blue eyes. A restless night, sleepless, exhausting. He probably cried into his younger brother's shoulder and swore to remain steadfast for the sake of W.E.

Lex let out a fond little sigh and caressed Richard's face.

"What?"

"Just appreciating you."

Despite his plans, his game with Kal-El, he felt a reluctance to do what he had thought about doing all night. Having a taste of Richard was addictive. He wanted to explore every part of that body and claim it. He wanted to ask about all the scars that littered and otherwise perfect body. He wanted to impale him, he wanted to know him as he knew himself and he wanted Richard to whisper, 'I—'

All his instincts wanted those things, but what he wanted at the moment was… to go slow. To seduce. He didn't want his partner miserable. He wanted Richard to like it.

Such a foolish notion. Since when had he ever cared about his sexual partner's gratification?

Maybe because now that he had it all he wanted more and Richard was a sweet ideal. Someone almost equal.

"You don't like men."

"I like you?" A teasing grin.

"Hm," Lex tilted his head. He ran a hand down to the small of Richard's back. "But your body might not agree." He brought the pill out of his pocket and snapped it in half. Richard frowned. Lex put it in his mouth and seized the younger man pulling him into a hard kiss. He pushed the pill into his lover's mouth and Richard swallowed it.

"What was it?" He kept the panic out of his tone, but there was worry about what Lex had just drugged him with.

"Something to make it easy for you. So we can teach your body to agree with your mind. So that you can learn to crave my touches."

"You drugged me."

"I wouldn't hurt you. It doesn't take away any of your inhibitions. Just makes you more… sensitive." He ran his thumb over Richard's bottom lip and the younger man inhaled.

"We don't have to do anything," Lex reassured. "I just want to make sure it will work."

"It… it works," Richard gasped.

Despite wanting to go slow, he couldn't ignore Richard's artificial want. He had the boy against him in a moment. Richard moaning at every little touch.

It didn't take long to have him almost naked on the floor. Lex hummed. That beautiful body on display just for him. Richard was lying on his back. Lex kneeled in front of him between spread legs. He slowly ran both his hands over Richard's bare flat stomach. His fingers trailed lower and lower coming down to the band of the boy's boxer-brief's. Richard tensed, his abs becoming more defined, he slowly lifted his hips to add more pressure as Lex's thumbs gently brushed over his tip, fabric rubbing gently. Richard gave a little gasp. The drugs were working properly.

"See?" Lex grinned, "I told you we could get around it."

His hands circled down so that he was holding the acrobat by his hips. Richard bent his elbows trying to pull himself up, but Lex reached over pushing him back down.

"Stop moving, I like seeing you like this."

Richard panted as Lex's fingers snaked over his underwear again. He pressed down. Richard groaned.

"You're hard," Lex teased and squeezed lightly. Richard shook his head, perhaps trying to clear it. His eyelids were lowered, eyelashes brushing his cheek. He was sweating and trembling. Just a quiver to show the pleasure pooling inside him.

"It feels good, right? I'm making you feel good?"

"Ye-yes."

"You want me to go on, right?"

"Yes."

"My favorite word."

The consent he briefly got was artificial and it turned him on even more. That he was making Richard feel good made him somehow feel even better. He leaned forward and gave the former trapeze artist a peck on the lips before pulling back. He caught the edge of the elastic. "Are you holding yourself back, darling? Keeping yourself in check, or are you about to lose it?"

He pulled the briefs down long legs and threw them to the rest of the discarded clothing.

"Lex," Richard panted, "I can't—"

Before he could finish Lex reached down and squeezed him firmly. Richard made a delicious whimper. He was wet with precum and sweat. Lex pulled back for a second and squeezed lube into his hand, then he started slicking his hand up and down.

"The benefit for male on male intercourse is that we know what we like."

Richard was biting his lip trying not to make anymore embarrassing sounds. He wriggled, his long fingers trying to grip the short carpet fibers, to get a hold of something, to have a bit of control. He couldn't find any purchase though. The aphrodisiac worked on him beautifully. Lex hummed in appreciation. He cupped his own erection while he played with Richard's. Lex unzipped his pants. Richard's eyes were open wide instantly, noticing the action.

"Do you want me to-?" He tried not to sound uncertain. He sat up and reached. Lex caught his wrist and pulled so that Richard's arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

"Let me do the work, darling." He kissed Richard's cheek and reached down again. He kept their pace steady. Richard couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his hand. Lex caught Richard's lips with his own.

The press of lip against lip and the heat swelling between was heady. Richard's arms were wrapped around his shoulders tightly. He pulled a hair away from Lex's mouth.

"I'm going to—" He said with a desperate edge.

"Let it happen."

Richard shuddered against him. His release was long and oddly quiet. He let his head fall on Lex's shoulder as he rode the high of orgasm. Lex continued stroking himself. He took in every aspect of Richard, his trembling back, his loud heartbeat, his quiet pants, the smell of sweat and soap. He brought himself over the edge and gave a shout of pleasure. He gently pushed Richard back so he was lying down again. Lex lay on top of him in satisfaction.

Richard squirmed.

"Your suit is ruined now," Richard pointed out. Lex felt the hot dampness between them. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling truth to tell. Lex grumbled and pulled himself up, then offered his lover a hand. Richard took it. The younger man was completely naked damp with sweat and cum. That boy had too many good angles.

God, he would be hard again in minutes with Richard naked and perfect.

"We should get you ready," he said instead.

"Ready for what?" Richard rubbed his back.

"The press conference."

* * *

Notes: More to come. Next chapter some more about the resistance, Clark and how Dick is dealing with all this (at least that's the plan).


End file.
